Sandstorm (SG)
"When the smoke clears, I'm gone." '' '''SANDSTORM' is a straight-up coward, plain and simple. When war broke out across Cybertron, he fled to Paradron, and when Prime arrived to punish the refugees, Sandstorm sold them out to save his own skin. He’s not proud of what he’s done or who he is, but he'll do what Prime says and kill whomever he’s told if it means that he lives to see another day. He avoids risks whenever he can, and whether on reconnaissance missions or in battle, he stays as far away from Decepticon forces as he can without direct insubordination. Prime enjoys using him as a punching bag, a fate about which Sandstorm is too afraid to complain. As a helicopter and buggy, he's adept at using rotors and exhaust to whip up blinding clouds of dust and sand. In all three modes he's extremely maneuverable. He carries a sandblaster gun that shoots streams of silicate particles that can erode anything. His sycophantic nature has kept him alive for now, although it isn't much of a life worth living. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' In the Shattered Glass universe, Paradron is a barren rock, devoid of energy, usual materials, or technology. When Emperor Prime launched his attack across Cybertron, many Autobots, Decepticons, and neutrals fled the planet. Some hid on Paradron, thinking its strategic uselessness would allow them to escape Prime's attention. They were wrong. After being led to Paradron by Hound and Ultra Magnus, Prime launched an attack, predominantly to prove that no one was beyond his grasp. Arriving on Paradron, he ordered an immediate, unconditional surrender to all hiding there. The cowardly Sandstorm immediately surrendered and begged Prime for forgiveness. Prime made Sandstorm find and identify each of his friends on Paradron, and to ask Prime to execute each one individually in exchange for Sandstorm's life. After several weeks in the Agonizing Rehabilitation Chamber, Sandstorm's life was spared; every resident of Paradron who didn't surrender was slain, and their tiny colony razed to the ground and used as a prison colony instead. 'MUX History:' Sandstorm is currently based on Cybertron as one of the Remote Patrol Six. When the Remote Patrol Six encountered the Junkion pirate ship V'ger in orbit around Cybertron in 2012, it fired on the V'ger, disabling it, and then sent in a boarding party. Met with heavy resistance by the Autobots and Decepticon aboard, however, the RP6 was forced to retreat. OOC Notes Sandstorm is a recent member of Remote Patrol Six. Kup is his team leader. Remote Patrol Six is named such because they are the sixth group sent out on patrol (the first five have been killed), not because they have to maintain six members at all times. Of the Six, Kup, Camshaft, and Warpath are secretly working for Alpha Trion. Downshift is an undercover agent of the Autobot Secret Police, spying on the members of the Six for their suspected seditious ties. Powerglide and Sandstorm are comparatively innocent, and therefore very likely to die in the inevitable crossfire. Logs * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 1)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup. (Emperor Prime's POV) * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, continued. Players Sandstorm is available for temping. ---- ShebaKoby has played him in a flashback. References * Sandstorm @ tfu.info Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Sandstorm is a member of Remote Patrol Six. He was never a Wrecker. Category:SG-Autobot Aerospace Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Triplechangers Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Remote Patrol Six Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Triple Changers